The coat
by Djap
Summary: BETAD JACK x Ianto, the story of a military coat of a few ups and downs while dating one Captain Jack Harkness
1. Chapter 1

**THE COAT**

**A TORCHWOOD FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Ianto x Jack

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**GENRE**: First Time, Romance, h/c, Humor, Established Relationship

**RATING**: NC17

**BETA**: Neenabluegirl – thank you for your great work, I really appreciate it ;) and thanks to you I get the feeling that my English's getting better

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. Promise.

**LANGUAGE**: English

**SUMMARY**: The story of a coat of a few ups and downs while dating one Captain Jack Harkness

**SPOILER**: To be on the safe side everything up to the last episode of season 2 – I still haven't seen the third season and I really don't intend to do so. I'm a sucker for happy ends and I know there will be none to find

**A/N: **Well, what should I say? I felt like writing smut, so here it is ;)

**A/N2**: I wrote this before I saw the episode 'Something borrowed' so I didn't know Ianto's dad was a tailor… I hope you still like the story ;)

**A/N3:** This is Part 1 of 3

…

**The coat**

**a Djap story**

…

"What services do you expect from me, Sir?"

Ianto blushed as his new boss grinned at him in a very obvious way. He suddenly was pretty sure that Captain Jack Harkness was used to bedding about everyone he found interesting, regardless of race, gender, religion or home planet. Thankfully he also looked like someone who could take a no for an answer, so Ianto wasn't too worried about it. As the young Welsh didn't answer the grin in an inviting way, Jack's grin dimmed down to a friendly smile and the Captain didn't even mention Ianto's badly chosen words anymore.

Jack shrugged before he started to explain.

"Actually we could use someone for the smaller details: providing us with food, coffee and tea whenever we forget to do it ourselves because we're caught up in a case. Your coffee was really great and I'm very interested to see if you could do a decent cup of tea. Besides that, our archive desperately needs to get reorganized and you mentioned your qualities as a receptionist."

Ianto nodded his agreement.

"We also need someone to work at the tourist information downstairs to deal with any unwanted guests."

"That sounds good to me. Oh and remember the dry cleaning, Sir."

"Huh?"

"I could take care of your laundry."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

His boss looked suspicious but Ianto was pretty serious.

"No. I'm really good at those things. Look, I understand that you don't need a junior researcher, but I really want to work here and I want to do a good job. I wash your clothes, I buy your aftershave. I'm your building maintenance, whatever."

Suddenly Ianto's boss sported a playful grin:

"What is it with you and my coat?"

"Love at first sight." Ianto responded equally playful then he grew earnest again. "I'm really serious. That coat could need a helping hand. You're not giving it over to those cleaners in Garden-street, are you?"

Now his boss looked surprised. "Actually I do, but…"

"But they don't know anything about military coats." Ianto finished the sentence for him looking suddenly annoyed.

"And you do?" Jack blinked.

"My parents had a washing salon."

"You come from a cleaner-dynasty?"

"You could say that. And I grew up with military coats, too. I used to wear them when nobody was looking and play in them when I was just a small boy. Of course I learned to clean them properly too."

Ianto blushed. He hadn't meant to tell all this, but something about this strange man, who healed so fast, made him babble much more than he usually did. To make it better he added: "They are using the wrong kind of washing powder and you need to oil it regularly. Besides, how often was it there in the last few weeks since we met?"

"About three times…" Jack shrugged "… this job isn't very kind to…" but was soon interrupted.

"Well then they overlooked one missing button at least three times too. I know where to get them and I could sew it on."

"Now I think you're kind of obsessed with my coat. Is that really healthy? Are you seeing a shrink about it?"

"Please don't mock me, Sir. It just sparks some good memories for me and I can't stand seeing such a fine example in such a bad state. Especially as it really suits you... Sir."

"Do you know what scares me most?"

Ianto's blush deepened "No, Sir?"

"You're not even trying to charm your way into my pants. You actually do think that highly of my coat."

Ianto shrugged. "Yes."

His boss immediately shrugged out of the coat and gave it to him.

"Well, then let's see if you've been telling the truth about your abilities."

And with that Ianto's life at Torchwood Three began.

…

Ianto felt like falling apart. He'd done everything he could to save Lisa's life and in the end he hadn't even had the strength to set her free by killing her. He was a failure of everything and now he had even damaged the working relationship he had managed so far with his colleagues. They had trusted him; they had let him in, although Jack knew that he had had such a difficult past. Now he'd destroyed all that by being loyal to his girlfriend, although she'd been lost long ago.

To make it worse, Jack had told him right away that he was expected back. That he should help clean up what he'd done. Of course he had followed that command and had helped as much as he could. But now that work was finished and he waited for Jack to wipe his memory. But the situation never came.

He would have taken the pill to wipe his memory without looking back, because he just wanted to forget. Then, he suddenly realized, that Jack wanted him to remember. He had once told him that people were the product of all their memories and experiences. They defined who someone was going to be and how he would react. But what could Ianto learn from this whole mess? Besides that he was a failure and even weaker than Gwen, who just had started to work with them. Even she had made the shot he couldn't.

Ianto still made himself go to the hub. He couldn't decide on anything else to do. There was nowhere else for him to go and he just knew too much. How much did Jack know? How old was he really, how often had he seen someone he loved die? Was that why he seemed to forgive him so easily?

It wasn't easy for Ianto to get back into his usual routine, so one morning, when he came into his bureau, he stopped dead in his tracks. Neatly draped over his desk was Jack's coat, which seemed to await him expectantly. A note in Jack's handwriting was lying beside it.

'Try it on and play soldier for a while. Going back to childhood memories sometimes helps to deal with the pain.'

From anybody else he'd felt mocked by that note, but from Jack it touched his heart. He knew his boss meant every word of it and for the first time since he'd been a child, he actually did it. For a short while Ianto just dressed in the coat, closed his eyes and pretended to be someone else.

…

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**So finally, here's the first smex and with that part 2 ;)**

…

Ianto's face was flushed and he felt humiliated. It all had started with that stupid coat anyway and now he didn't know what to do about it. Jack was smirking at him and did that man really have to look that sexy while doing so? And did Ianto just think what he thought he thought?

Oh my…

His boss had just kissed him and even worse, Ianto had definitely enjoyed it. It hadn't felt strange or even gross to get kissed by another man. Not even Jack's nature to lead had put Ianto off, as he was used to falling for stronger partners. He had always been all over strong women, so it was just naturally that he'd develop this stupid crush on his boss.

"Did I break you?" Jack asked smugly, still grinning and disturbing Ianto's thoughts.

"Uhm…" Ianto started but couldn't finish, as he had no idea what he wanted to say anyway.

Jack looked at him searchingly, suddenly frowning but still with a kind smile while absently and reassuringly stroking Ianto's left cheek.

"We can pretend this never happened, if you want to."

Still, the words wouldn't come to Ianto. He just stared at Jack open mouthed not able to say anything. Only when Jack finally sighed softly and started to pull away from him did Ianto move. Ianto's hand shot forward all on its own to hold on to Jack's wrist so that his boss couldn't pull away.

Jack lifted his eyebrow in question and Ianto stuttered:

"Why… did you do that? What made you…?"

Jack's smile was still kind as he resumed his stroking motion, although his voice had a teasing note:

"You did. You were practically drooling on my floor looking at me like that and thinking I wouldn't notice."

Everything in Ianto screamed to protest that statement, but when Ianto was younger he had been taught not to lie. He couldn't lie to Jack anymore. So instead he looked away, feeling very embarrassed.

"Don't be shy about it. You aren't the first and I'm pretty sure you won't be the last to fall for my charms."

Ianto frowned. That smug bastard!

The look on Ianto's face caused Jack to chuckle and to lean in again. Jack did it slower this time, giving Ianto plenty time to feel warned and to pull away. Instead, Ianto bridged the remaining gap himself and sealed their lips.

The second kiss felt even hotter than the first, although Jack made an effort not to be too pushy about it. Ianto moaned softly into his mouth feeling content and horny and excited at the same time. Jack's mouth was hot, his lips wet and his tongue must have come straight from heaven. When Ianto put his hands on Jacks face to further deepen the kiss he encountered stubble and felt a rush of arousal race through his body. Jack's musky smell was all around him, taking his breath away and making him feel sheltered and cared for.

When they both finally pulled away from the kiss, they were both breathing hard. Their eyes were heavy lidded, pupils dilated and their lips looked swelled and well-kissed. Jack moved his hand from Ianto's cheek and softly stroked his thumb over Ianto's lips.

"This is your first time out with a man, isn't it?"

Surprisingly, after that very intense kiss, Ianto didn't found it too embarrassing to talk about it.

"Yes. And I really don't know why it suddenly happened."

"How did it start?"

Ianto groaned. "That stupid coat."

Jack chuckled. "Really? You can't be serious."

"I am." Ianto shrugged. "I suddenly kept imaging you slowly stripping and how you would look while shrugging out of it and…" he blushed and kept that last thought for himself. To his surprise, Jack didn't push it and instead leaned it to put a third, very chaste kiss on Ianto's lips.

As Ianto tried to deepen the kiss again, Jack suddenly pulled back looking sorry but determined.

"No, not here. The others will be back soon, and if you really want to do this, we will take our time."

"What's wrong with quick and dirty?"

Ianto was surprised at how eager he sounded and that he actually had been able to ask the question at all. He was also surprised to see a dark shadow cross Jack's features, making him look very sad for a moment.

"Nothing, if it's done out of the right motives."

"What are you talking about?"

"Times have changed since I had my first go-round with another man. But back then, quick and dirty was the only way to do it at all."

"Oh." Ianto had a pretty good idea about what Jack was talking and to his surprise the usually so introverted man kept telling him more as if it was really important that Ianto understands everything he tries to tell him.

"I will never do it again quick and dirty because I am ashamed, and I won't allow you to do the same. If you do it and you don't like it? Fine. Stop doing it, but never feel ashamed about trying it out. I just can't stand that anymore."

Ianto's hornier self wanted to tell Jack, that he wasn't ashamed, but he still couldn't lie to Jack. Especially not when Jack was really telling something about himself for once.

"I've been taught to feel ashamed. My parents have been kind to me, but also very conservative."

"I figured that much."

"This is a stupid idea anyway."

Now Jack looked surprised. "Why?"

Was there a polite way to say it? Probably not, so Ianto decided on

"Well, shagging your boss…"

Jack chuckled. "It won't change my behavior and you seem content with your chores. I don't think you'd do it to get a better job."

"That may be true, but that's not how anybody else will see it."

"Caring about what anybody else has to say about your sex life is pretty near to feeling ashamed…" Jack pointed out frowning again.

"Yeah. I know. See, it's impossible."

Jack stared at him long and hard, before he slowly, oh so slowly, started to shrug out of his coat. Ianto had no chance holding the rising groan back. He just stared, his mouth watering and to his horror he felt his blood rushing south. As he was still standing directly in front of the other man, there was no way to hide his growing erection.

Jack was smiling again and softly put a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Looks to me like you should get this out of your system, if you want to function at all."

Ianto swallowed hard. "So what are you suggesting? A one timer?"

"If that's what you want, sure. If you want more, that's also okay. I don't mind either way."

"So if I would want a relationship…" Ianto's voice trailed off expectantly.

Jack's face looked suddenly sad. "Then I would have to tell you, that I couldn't do that. I'm sorry, but…"

"It's that doctor, right?" Ianto asked, pouting a little.

"Among other things, yes. I've lived too long, I've seen too much…"

"So, coworkers with benefits?" Ianto inquired, trying to sound not too disappointed.

"If it works, why not? You'd tire of me soon anyway… and you really need to know if you like it at all first before thinking about that."

"So no hard feelings if I don't like it?"

Jack just looked at him as Ianto suddenly felt light headed. "I suppose that's a no. So, when…"

"Tomorrow evening, after work. Around 10 p.m.?"

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I want you to think this through. It will change things more for you than for me and I think it will be much easier for me to handle."

"It's a date, then."

"It's a date."

…

Ianto checked his wristwatch. He was ten minutes early, but he actually was here to cancel their date anyway. He knew Jack was in, and everybody else was long gone. Jack must know that he was coming, as he always had one eye on the cameras. Now Ianto stood in front of the door to Jack privet quarters down in the basement of the hub and wondered if he should knock or not.

The decision was taken for him as Jack's voice drifted through the closed doors to his ears.

"You going to come in or are you planning to stand out there all night?"

Ianto rolled his eyes before he pressed the handle and entered the dimly lit room. His eyes needed a moment to focus, but when they did, an aroused gasp escaped his lips.

Jack clearly had been awaiting his arrival, as he was sitting popped up on the couch at the other end of the room. There wasn't to find much other furniture there, but Ianto had only eyes for Jack anyway.

He practically slouched on the sofa as naked as the day he was born, his already rapidly filling erection lying nestled against his thigh. The only piece of clothing he actually wore was the coat, on which he was half sitting, half lying.

"So, you like what you see?"

Jack smirked, smug about Ianto's immediate reactions. When Ianto made no moves to come over to his resting places though, Jack slowly raised, looking feline and dangerous, and made his way over to Ianto.

Ianto was in agony. His mind really didn't want to do this, but his body clearly had other ideas. Thankfully Jack realized pretty quickly that something was wrong. He closed the coat, trying to look decent and rushed over to comfort his clearly distressed visitor.

"What is it? What happened?"

Ianto took a deep breath, ignoring that he felt stupid and useless and pretty much a mess.

"I… came here… to…"

"You changed your mind?" Jack guessed, as Ianto couldn't finish his explanation.

"I… I just don't want to use you."

"Use me?" Jack blinked confused. "How did you get that idea?"

"I'm just feeling lonely and guilty about Lisa and this is my way of…"

Jack interrupted him. "No. None of that. Actually, it's me using you, if you want to put it that way. You could go as far and say I'm taking advantage of your confused state."

"No. I just want to… I want to forget in another body. This isn't…"

"Stop worrying about me, Ianto. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"But…"

"No Ianto. I mean it. The only question is, can you handle it?"

"I… don't know. I _am _lonely and I _do _feel guilty…"

"So would you like to be with someone else?" Jack suddenly asked confusing Ianto completely.

"Of course not. What are you…"

"So when exactly did all this start? Just now or when we were lying on the floor trying to catch Myfawny?"

Ianto's blush told Jack everything he needed to know and he smiled waiting for Ianto to realize the truth.

"We could forget any of this happened, if that's what you wish for. Or we could…"

Jack shrugged and Ianto's head suddenly whipped around to stare in Jack's eyes. Until then he'd been looking to the side lost in thoughts, but the prospect of walking away didn't seem to make him very happy either.

Ianto just stared at Jack and knew it was his decision alone. Jack was right. He _was _a big boy and had already shown at different times that he could handle rejection as good as approval.

Jack's smile was once again very kind and full of emotion, as he lifted his hand to stroke through Ianto's short hair. To Ianto the touch felt gorgeous and he leaned into the hand, just barely suppressing a purr. It felt so good to get touched again and despite his usual hard manner, Jack seemed like a person full of gentleness to share.

Suddenly, after Ianto had made his decision to see this through, he was very glad that Jack had refused Ianto's earlier wish for something quick and dirty. He longed for the gentle touches, the unhurried lovemaking of first discovery and the touch of someone who actually wanted to be with him, not just the next warm body.

Ianto nodded just slightly, seeing approval in Jack's eyes, as his own eyes traveled from there to Jack's neck, where his coat met skin. Ianto lifted his hand and touched the place softly, feeling Jack shiver under his fingertips. He slowly pushed the digit under the coat and saw out of the corner of his eyes that Jack let it fall open again. With a very slow move he pushed the coat from Jack's left shoulder, baring inch after inch of that delicious, addicting looking skin. He was careful not to push it too far, so that the denim caught on Jack's elbow. He did the same to the other side when he saw Jack smirk at his careful ministrations.

Ianto pulled his hand back before he placed it on Jack's flat stomach, slowly but surely pushing the man into the direction of the sofa. Jack went willingly, but caught Ianto's waistband, so that he could pull the young Welsh along. Once there, Jack immediately sat down and opened his legs, so that Ianto could kneel between them. The coat restricted his arms anyway, so he just lay back, waiting to see what Ianto would make of the situation.

Jack didn't need to wait long for any action though, as Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack tentatively. Jack answered the kiss in kind, but didn't do much else, just waited for Ianto's first exploration. Ianto's hands wandered on their own journey. He touched Jack's upper body everywhere he could easily reach, but he seemed to like the places most where skin and coat met.

After a while his mouth started wandering too, first focusing on Jack's surprisingly tender neck then started in on some serious nipple teasing. Jack's moans were appreciating and spurred Ianto on to bolder movements. He licked his way down onto Jack's flat stomach, gliding over muscles, where he placed the occasional bite. Jack's back arched in approval and Ianto instantly soothed the irritated skin with wet licks. His hands were stroking over Jack's thighs and when his mouth wandered to dip into Jack's navel, something hard and already slippery poked Ianto's chin. Musk was filling his nostrils and both their bodies had started to break into a light sweat. Ianto's own arousal felt heavy and pressed against his pants, but Jack's erection was too enticing to ignore it.

Ianto glided further down and slowly licked the clear liquid away which had gathered on the tip. That tore a groan out of Jack and Ianto had to suppress an appreciative shudder. It felt great to know that he could so easily please his usually cocky boss. He repeated the move and Jack obviously had problems to keep still. His hands were caught in the denim of the coat and Ianto felt a little sorry for him. So he leaned in and freed the older man's arms. Instantly Jack's hands flew to Ianto's head to beg him silently to go back to the task ahead.

Ianto chuckled and easily gave in. He had liked the first taste, although it had tasted bitter, but the musky scent of Jack's arousal was calling to him. He dove back in, now repeating the licking move on the whole erection. Jack's hand in his hair pulled slowly, but it didn't hurt, so the young Welsh ignored it and added it to the heavy moans of arousal.

Ianto gave in and finally opened his mouth to take as much of Jack's cock into his mouth as he could. He tried to watch his teeth and saw that he couldn't go very far. He wondered how women were so good at it, as he clearly didn't know how to work easily around the cock in his mouth. He tried a few up and down movements and just worked the rest of it with his hand.

Jack gasped and shuddered and sweated and moaned and Ianto was thankful for it as he couldn't be that bad at it as he thought. He tried out a light sucking motion and instantly was rewarded with a sharp push to his forehead. At first he was disorientated and wondered, if he'd done something wrong, but then he saw the firm grip Jack had on the base of his erection and winced in sympathy. He watched Jack's fight for control not to come yet and tried to sooth him by softly stroking his flank.

Jack had squeezed his eyes tightly shut but when he opened them, they were dilated and filled with arousal and lust. Ianto had only time for a quick "Uff!" before his backside hit the sofa. Jack was looming over him and grinning broadly: "You are wearing way too many clothes for me to come yet. Shall we lose them?"

Ianto's breath caught in his throat at the enticing sight over him. Jack was very sexy in the way he posed over him, straddling his hips and looking so self-confident and predatory.

"Sure…" Ianto finally croaked and if possible, Jack's grin even broadened.

It didn't take long for Jack to rid his prey of all clothes. Ianto had no idea when exactly he'd lost which article of his clothing, but it was soon lying in a heap right beside the sofa. He was preoccupied with Jack's probing hands and his mouth as he distracted the young Welsh from the tedious task of disrobing.

Ianto felt as if every sorrow, everything bad that had happened to him since he started to work at Torchwood London, was swapped away by those touches and kisses. He hadn't felt this good in years and he wanted to make this last as long as he could. It must have been with that state of mind, he caught Jack's wrist and put his hands down between his legs in a very obvious place.

They hadn't talked much until then and just conversed by touch and kiss alone, but now Jack had to ask "Are you sure that's what you want? There's a hell of lot other things to do between two men."

Ianto took a deep breath and his voice wobbled only a bit when he answered: "I'm sure."

But Jack wasn't convinced yet.

"Is this still about you not wanting to use me?"

Ianto shrugged. "Maybe. But mostly…"

"What?"

"Mankind is known to be selfish. There must be a reason why men are doing this since the beginning of time, right?" Ianto sounded sarcastic and Jack chuckled.

"Oh, there is." He sobered up a little and pressed a chaste kiss to Ianto's lips. "It still hurts the first time. You can do me instead, if you want."

This time, Ianto's voice was steady as he decided: "No, I want it. Do you…?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Jack stood up and looked sternly at him "Stay put."

Ianto watched as Jack crossed the room and opened one of the drawers at the far wall. He rummaged around a little and then a triumphant "Got you!" announced the finding of the needed items. Jack was back to the sofa in no time and knelt between Ianto's open legs.

"Don't I need to turn around?" Ianto looked confused but Jack shook his head.

"No. We have all the time in the world to do this slowly enough, and I prefer to look my partners in the eye. It's much more intimate, which means it's much more fun."

"Oookay." Ianto didn't look convinced but stayed put as ordered.

"How do you want to do this?" Jack asked another question.

"What do you mean?" Again with the confusion.

"I can blow you now, so you will be relaxed when we do this, or we can do this with you still aroused." Jack shrugged "It's a matter of preference. Both ways have positive and negative effects."

Ianto blushed furiously at Jack's so easily spoken words. "I think, I prefer aroused." He finally croaked and Jack decided to tease him a little more.

"I have quite the talented mouth, you know. I can't believe you refused a blow-job…"

Ianto rolled his eyes "I'm pretty sure we'll have time for that next time."

"So there will be a next time?"

Ianto felt still embarrassed and really didn't like to talk much during sex, but the teasing got to him so he answered looking mock-annoyed: "If I don't feel you inside me in the next few minutes, I'm not so sure about it anymore."

Jack grinned, saluted and said "Yes, Sir. I'll do my very best." before leaning in again to steal some more kisses. While distracting Ianto with his tongue and really talented mouth he slowly positioned the young Welsh with a few loving touches on the sofa to his liking. At one point he put one of the small pillows under Ianto's backside and finally seemed content with his work.

"Ready?" he asked after breaking the kiss and instantly felt the body under him tense.

"Relax, Ianto. You'll need some preparation first anyway. Just lean back and try to follow my advice and you'll be fine, okay? If I do anything you don't like…"

But Ianto's patience was wearing thin, so he interrupted Jack's monolog:

"I know. Then I say so and you stop. I trust you not to hurt me on purpose. I just feel a little… silly."

Jack stole another kissed, then leered: "Are you insane? You look like a feast all spread out like that for my touch alone."

"Really?"

"Fishing for compliments?"

"Nobody looks like you…" Ianto mumbled.

"I know." Jack grinned and got smacked for it on the shoulder.

"Bastard." Ianto growled. "Get on with it, will you?"

Jack nodded and took the condom-package. He ripped it open with his teeth and pushed the condom into Ianto's hands. The young Welsh rose a little for a better position, then he put it over Jack's erection with practiced ease. Strangely Jack's erection didn't look that different than his own, only his was a little bent to the left, while Jack's was bent upwards. He wondered if it liked the same moves as his own…

"Hey, stop that. Any more of that and you'll have to wait longer than you want before I can do you." Jack warned and Ianto grinned. "You should start distracting me then."

"As you wish." Slippery hands grabbed for Ianto's erection and repeated the very same move he'd just tested on Jack. Ianto's hips bucked involuntarily as he mumbled "Not fair."

But then he tensed as the deft fingers finally slipped between his slightly parted ass cheeks to look for the hidden entrance there.

"No, don't tense. Deep and even breaths." Jack instructed, but Ianto had trouble following the order.

"Here." Jack put his left hand on Ianto's stomach "Breath into the hand. Watch my hand move up and down through your breaths."

It sounded strange, but Ianto gave it a try: it actually helped while Jack's fingers slowly circled Ianto's entrance and started to work the muscle loose. It felt very strange as a first finger finally breached the tight ring of muscle and Ianto squirmed a little. He hadn't much time to concentrate on the feeling though as Jack suddenly leaned forward and took Ianto's erection in his mouth.

Ianto's hips bucked again, first pushing even more of his erection into Jack's accommodating body then down on the probing fingers as guilt kicked in. He'd only once lost control like that before and his girlfriend back then hadn't been pleased as he'd triggered her gagging reflex. Jack pulled back even more and chuckled, whispering against his skin.

"Relax Ianto. I can take it." Ianto felt a weight lift from his heart and slowly allowed himself to fall. It seemed, as if there was nothing he needed to think about, just to let himself be swept away by Jack's expert fingers.

As he slowly relaxed Jack's finger started again to move inside his body and this time the other man gave Ianto time to focus on the feeling. It felt strange and very large, although it was only one finger. Then Jack pulled away and coated his fingers with even more lube to return with two fingers pushing at his entrance. Ianto felt his body tensing, but he focused on his breathing and was glad that he mastered it without Jack needing to distract him again. It was slightly uncomfortable to feel them both moving inside his body but it didn't hurt yet.

"That's it. Push against me. Try to push me out."

Ianto was confused. "What? I thought I should relax?"

"Just trust me. Try to push me out."

Ianto did it and was surprised how easily the fingers now moved.

"It relaxes the muscles." Jack explained, before he added "Keep breathing."

The stretching grew uncomfortable again as Jack started in on scissoring motions but this time Ianto was prepared when Jack swallowed his erection. He just worked the head, licking and sucking, but it left Ianto soon near the edge, while his cock had only been half hard before due to the strange sensations on his anus.

"You ready?"

Ianto didn't think so, but he still nodded. When Jack deemed him ready enough to ask this question, he must be more relaxed than he thought.

The erection pushing against Ianto felt like splitting him apart and the burn was unexpected painful. Still, through the haze of the pain, he could sense Jack's care. He was going excruciatingly slow, giving Ianto time to adjust and murmuring sweet nothings of distraction into his ear.

"Come on, Ianto. Breath with me. Push against me. That's it. Keep going. You're doing good."

Finally the slow movement stopped and Ianto could feel Jack's thighs resting against his backside.

"Shh, see? The worst part is over."

Jack kissed him, not moving at all, just softly stroking Ianto's rapidly shrinking erection with lazy movements of his hands. Slowly, very slowly Ianto's body relaxed again trying to accommodate around the intruder. Jack held him in an embrace all the while stroking him until he started rocking his hips. One part of Ianto's mind, that wasn't occupied with pain or the strain to relax wondered, why Jack's thrusts came so irregularly. Then his whole brain suddenly shut off as sparks of pleasure exploded behind Ianto's closed eyelids. He groaned loudly and did it again as Jack repeated the move.

Jack chuckled. "_That's _why men have been doing this from the beginning of time. Ianto Jones say hello to your prostate."

That earned him another annoyed slap to his arm as his thrusts slowly started to grow stronger. Jack made sure to brush the sweet spot inside Ianto's body with every thrust and sooner than expected Ianto lay under him begging for release. He wasn't going to deny it to the sweet young man, so he started fisting Ianto's cock in earnest in a counter move to his hips. He needed about four or five more thrusts as Ianto yelled his orgasm into the world, coming in three hard spurts all over Jack's hand and his own chest.

Jack waited until Ianto's body relaxed again, then slowly started thrusting again. Ianto suddenly opened his eyes and focused on him, pulling him in even more strongly and whispered.

"Come on, Jack. I can take it. It's your turn now."

And just like that Jack just gave in. It was a real sight to behold, how Jack rapidly started to lose himself in Ianto's body. It seemed that he was as touch starved and skin hungry as Ianto had been; he just had more control with hiding it. The thrusts started to burn uncomfortably again, as Jack lost all skill in search for his right rhythm. Ianto couldn't have cared less as he dug his calves against Jack's thighs to spur him on further.

Jack finally came with half a grunt and half a cry, before he collapsed on Ianto's body. The young Welsh pulled him in a strong embrace and soothingly stroked through Jack's sweaty hair until his breath slowly evened out.

"That was a hell of a ride. You're a quick study." Jack finally mumbled against Ianto's collar bone.

"Why, thank you, Sir. You weren't so bad yourself. But I also have a bad message for you."

Jack tensed.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." Ianto softly stroked over Jack's back. "Don't be ridiculous, Sir."

Jack groaned: "Will you stop with the 'Sir' already? Or do you have a kink I need to know about?"

"No, but as your _butler _I really need to tell you something."

"So? What is it? Is Gwen standing in the door and enjoying the view?"

"God heavens no! But we might have ruined your coat for good, Sir."

Jack shook his head sleepily in negative. "No, I have the spawn of the best cleaner dynasty ever working for me. I'm sure he'll be able to fix it."

…

Jack was dead and Ianto didn't know what to do. Jack had been holding them all together and now with him Torchwood had died. They all had been sure that he couldn't die. Jack himself believed the most. But their boss just didn't wake up anymore. Four days he had been lying in the morgue now and didn't come back to life.

After a week they had started to clean the place out. They worked slowly but steadily. Ianto was the first to come to the hub and the last one to go, but sometimes he didn't go at all. Those times he went upstairs, as soon as everybody was gone, and locked himself into the hothouse.

The coat was waiting there for him where he had put it. Sometimes he put it on, because it still smelled of Jack. Why did life have to be this way for him? Why did he always lose those he loved most? Although Jack had repeatedly told him that he wasn't capable of a real relationship anymore, they had been going steady for a while now. Of course he knew that Jack loved too many people and had fallen too often in his life for other people that he could completely commit anymore, but as far as this went, they had been mostly exclusive for a while.

They had stopped meeting just for sex and instead they had actually enjoyed a quiet time together in the hub just being near to each other and talking. Still, nobody had known. Ianto has asked to keep their… well arrangement a secret, but until now only Owen might have suspected something going on between them and he had neither confirmed nor dismissed any suspicions of him. Ianto had still been too scared of the others' opinions and now he was pretty alone in his misery.

Jack had repeatedly asked of him to make it official, so he wouldn't feel so separated from the others. And of course, the bastard had been right. The only thing holding him together were those quiet hours up in Jack's bureau, wrapped up in his coat and the memories.

When Jack finally _did _return from the dead, Ianto couldn't have cared less about the others. He just wanted to kiss Jack and seeing the look upon the other man's face he didn't hesitate a second to do so.

…

To lose Jack so quickly after having him gotten back was even more devastating than his death had been for Ianto. Right now his knowledge was killing Ianto and while the others still believed that Jack had been kidnapped, somehow Ianto knew better. The hand in the canister was gone too and that could mean only one thing: Jack's doctor had been looking for him and Jack had followed the summoning.

This time, he wasn't alone, as the team knew that Jack and he were supposed to be an item. Obviously they weren't or Jack wouldn't be with his doctor right now.

The worst of it was that they kept going without Jack this time. There was a high chance that he'd return sooner or later and until then Torchwood needed to keep going. But where would they stand then? Would they continue where they'd left off? Could Ianto really do that and survive? Despite Jack's warnings he'd fallen for Jack and now he needed to deal with that mess.

A lot of the tasks Jack asked Ianto to do on a regular basis were boring and very much the work of daily life, but Ianto relished in those small things. He liked doing the coffee just right so Jack would sigh and smile dreamily just because he'd had a small sip of it. He liked driving the team around and working in the archive. And still, mostly he liked doing Jack's laundry. It was pretty silly, he knew that, especially as he hated doing it when he was just a small boy and later, when he was a rebellious teenager. He never wanted to follow his parents' footsteps and now here he was, doing the laundry for his boss, while he was out saving the world.

Somehow, when Jack had disappeared, Ianto had changed his position and didn't like that at all. Now _he _was out to save the world with the rest of the team and he had no time to do his own laundry anymore. He didn't even have the time to think about doing Jack's. Not that he needed to, now that the man was gone.

But the lack of laundry wasn't the worst part. It was the lack of the coat. If missing the laundry was silly, what was missing the coat then? When they all thought Jack had died he'd had the coat at least, but this time Jack had taken it with him to his doctor.

So where did that leave Ianto?

…

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

…

"Happy birthday, Ianto."

Ianto looked up surprised. Usually Jack was so occupied with work and the latest rift-activity that he forgot about most special days in the life of the people around him. At the start, this had bothered Ianto, especially after they had begun sleeping with each other. After a while he'd learned to cope though. Jack made up for it by his spontaneity anyway.

"Thank you, Jack."

The surprise didn't seem to end there though, as a small package was dropped onto his desk. Ianto just stared at the brown envelope in question.

"Do you need me to send this to someone?" he finally asked confused. "Which address…?"

"No, it's your birthday present." Jack looked smug, but Ianto just stared at him wide-eyed. He'd never gotten a birthday present from Jack before, at least none in which both of them were still dressed.

"You bought me a present?" Ianto finally asked still trying to grasp the meaning of all this.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

"Why?" Jack's sigh was heavy.

"Will you just open the envelope?" as Ianto didn't do as asked Jack added "Please?"

Ianto was still suspicious.

"Since when do I get birthday gifts from you? You never gave me one before."

Jack shrugged looking uncomfortable. "Since I was in the mood?"

"It's not very convincing if you say it like a question…" Ianto's voice trailed off as he finally, very carefully, opened the envelope and looked inside "What the… are you serious?" Ianto looked so baffled at the tickets in his hands, that Jack seriously wondered if he'd done something wrong.

"You don't want to go on a vacation?"

"Of course I do… but… Jack, what's wrong? Do we need to work at that place? You can just say so…"

Jack's look was hurt as he whined "Why are you so suspicious?"

Ianto looked back sternly "This just isn't like you, Jack."

Jack shrugged again.

"It wasn't exactly _my _idea. Rhys gave it as a present to Gwen…"

"Ah. Now we are getting somewhere. And what? You just liked the idea?"

"Yes. I thought after losing Owen and Tosh we all could use a change of scenery."

"You mean I could use a vacation. You never go on those."

"You have two tickets in your hand." Jack pointed out.

"So what, you want me to go with someone else? Is this your way of suggesting our arrangement is over?" Ianto couldn't decide what to feel, but anger was still the easiest emotion.

"No. I want you to go with me. I will come with you, if you want me to." Now it was Jack who looked confused. "Or do you want to go with someone else?"

It was Ianto's turn to roll his eyes.

"Of course I want you to come with me. I'm just trying to understand your motives. Why, Jack? Tell me, please."

"Because I want to be there with you. Even I need to stop working from time to time."

"You've been telling us this for years now, but you've never followed your own advice before."

"I do it every time when I spent time with you." Jack argued but Ianto still didn't look convinced.

"What is it Jack? The truth, for once, please?"

They lapsed into silence while they stared at each other. To Ianto's surprise Jack actually lost the staring match and started to explain:

"The date of the changing of the world is near. I… just wanted us all to have a good time before it happens. For once, I want to forget who I am and what I… what we all need to do. For once I just want to be your lover and go on a vacation with you. Is that really too much to ask?"

Ianto could see that Jack was for once really telling him the truth. Jack Harkness was actually scared of the things to come, which was never a good sign. Ianto lifted his hand and softly stroked over Jack's cheek.

"So, when does our flight go?"

…

"The beach here is beautiful, Jack. Thank you for showing me this place."

Ianto was sitting with his back resting against Jack's chest and they had pulled Jack's coat over both their bodies to warm up. Jack hugged Ianto from behind, while his cheek rested against Ianto's ear.

"Have you ever been here before?"

"At lizard's point? No. I didn't know there was such a great beach to find here. Have you been here before?"

"Yes. Once."

"Kind memories?" Ianto asked cautious despite knowing better than to do that.

"Old memories, but they are kind. Yes."

Ianto didn't ask right away but in the end he couldn't stop himself from doing it.

"Past lover?"

Jack looked surprised. "No. I wouldn't have brought you here then."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you think I'm not very romantic but even I know that it's not a good idea to bring a new lover to a place you've shared with another lover." Jack answered mock-annoyed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't have been the first time though. Besides… everything that has to do with your life seem to be connected to either fighting against aliens or your past love life. But fighting against aliens doesn't sound like fun to me, so…"

Jack chuckled. "I see your point. Actually this place is connected with a fight against aliens, but only loosely. We fought at the sea and we lost our ship. When I finally reached this shore there was this woman, who looked after me until I was strong enough to get back to fighting."

"Sounds like a love story to me." Ianto's voice sounded as if he were pouting so Jack kissed his partner on the back of his head.

"No, actually she lived here because people thought she was a witch, but the only thing she ever did to make her stand out of the rest, was falling in love with another woman."

"Aw, poor Jack. There's the possibility of a war romance and you get rescued by a lesbian. You must have been in agony." Ianto teased him but he instantly grew earnest as he heard Jack's strange tone of voice.

"I _was _in agony. I couldn't have made a move on her even if I wanted to. And she _was _beautiful even though she was over sixty already. I needed three weeks to recover in her care before I could stand up again."

"Wait a moment. What are you talking about? I know you hurt when you come back from death, but even after facing Abbadon you needed only a day to fully recover."

"Did you never wonder about my fear of water?"

"Most of the time it doesn't even show and it never makes you stop our job."

"No, but you know it's there."

"Yeah, it's hard to forget when your lover takes you to the seaside but sternly refuses to take a swim with you."

"You looked gorgeous though, all wet and pouting. It was worth the trouble." Jack mused.

"Stop changing the subject. I was really happy that day, it was the first time you ever told me anything important about yourself. I never told anybody."

"I knew you wouldn't." Jack leaned in again and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's neck. "And I want to thank you for your loyalty. I know it's not always easy to follow my orders when I don't explain myself."

Ianto shivered at the soft touch and sighed.

"There isn't much else to do but to trust you. I…" Ianto was scared to tell the truth but in the light of Jack's strange behavior he felt compelled to do it anyway. "I can't just walk away from you anymore."

Both men knew what those words meant. The actual words didn't need to be said as Jack hugged Ianto tighter. Ianto released a deep breath as Jack whispered "I know. I've been fighting it, but I… feel the same. That's why we are here."

Both were silent for a while then Ianto took a deep breath and prodded "So tell me then. Why do you fear the sea so much?"

Another silence fell and as Ianto was sure Jack wouldn't answer anymore, the other man softly started to explain.

"I drowned here. Of all deaths it's the most horrible to me. I felt so helpless, my lungs burned with the ache to breath but there was nothing I could do. The pain was excruciating. I wasn't used to dying yet and I couldn't be sure that I'd come back. And when I finally regenerated, I wished I could have died."

"Why? Did the aliens catch you?" Ianto dreaded the answer, but it was clear that Jack needed to tell the story.

"No, because I was still trapped under water when I came back to myself."

A chill ran down Ianto's spine. "It must have been horrible."

"It was. I… stopped counting how often I drowned until I was finally able to free myself."

"So that's when you reached this shore?"

Jack nodded "I was only skin and bones by then. I must have looked like a sea monster to her."

"But she still took care of you."

Jack nodded. "That she did. I think she knew well enough how it felt to be an outcast and my appearance spoke to her."

They lapsed into silence again with Jack lost to his memories and with Ianto trying to digest the new information. Jack had never before spoken to him about how it feels to die and come back again. Although he hurt with his partner, Ianto was still glad that Jack held back most of his past. He wasn't sure how much of it he could handle.

Then a new thought occurred to Ianto "This is why we're here, right?"

Jack looked caught but tried not to show any feelings. His voice sounded neutral, but Ianto could see the truth in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Are those aliens the cause why the world will be changing? Are they coming back?"

Jack grimaced, as he never liked getting figured out by anybody, least his innocent tea-boy. Still, as much as Ianto could tell, his answer was surprisingly honest.

"Maybe. The doctor never told me what will happen. I don't know much more and it could be anything, but…"

"But you have a feeling it might be them?"

Now Jack looked even sadder. "I _know _that they'll be back this century, just not exactly when. And… they might be the cause of the change."

"So we're here to fight your demons?"

Again, silence from Jack as he looked away, obviously searching for the right words. Finally, he found them, but the pained look didn't leave Jack's face.

"No, we're here to celebrate your birthday, Ianto."

Ianto finally got it. He tensed in Jack's arms, but the older man just held on tighter. Jack wasn't afraid of his past or of a repetition of his horrid journey under water. He wasn't even afraid of the aliens. He was scared to lose Ianto. Jack was probably scared to lose everybody he ever loved and still lived, but most especially he was afraid to lose his tea-boy.

Suddenly it wasn't important how complicated it could be to live and work with Jack. Suddenly it wasn't important that Jack had lied about not being capable of having a relationship with him. Suddenly it wasn't important that Jack had so many hidden secrets he told no one about. Suddenly it wasn't important that Ianto would die one day while Jack couldn't.

The only important thing was the strength with which Jack held on to his lover… and yes he _was _his lover even if they both didn't say the words… and how much Jack needed Ianto right now to be there for him. Jack was lost and he'd turned to Ianto for comfort. Not to that stupid doctor, not to past lovers, only to him.

Ianto turned in Jack's embrace and made the other man look him in the eyes.

"Let me make you forget. Let me make you feel. You deserve it."

Both felt reminded of their first night together as Ianto repeated Jack's words back at him, which was exactly what Ianto had been going for.

Jack's lips were pliant under Ianto's as he leaned in for a first, still chaste kiss. He slowly coaxed them open with skilled movements, feeling something wet hit his cheeks. There were no sobs, no cries, just silent weeping, as if Jack couldn't hold back the tears. Ianto didn't react on it because he knew it would make Jack feel embarrassed. Instead he continued with his mission. He pulled the coat off their bodies after separating a little from Jack's embrace.

Jack watched him expectantly, while Ianto put the coat down on the sand. Then he grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him on top of it, pushing him back so that he lay on his side. Ianto took their backpack and positioned it under both their heads as he sat down next to his lover. Then Ianto softly stroked Jack's cheekbones, leaving his hands there, when he leaned back in to kiss again.

Their tongues danced while Jack just held on to Ianto for dear life. For once he wasn't the strong one, for once he didn't want to be it. He wanted Ianto to make true on his words to make him forget everything.

Ianto took his time doing that job. For a small eternity they just lay there and kissed, enjoying each other's scent and closeness. It was too cold yet to bare any more skin and both shivered as the cold air of the seaside hit their faces and hands now that the warm cocoon of the coat was lost to them. But both knew they would soon heat up, so they weren't bothered too much by the cold wind.

Perhaps it was the cry of one of seagulls above them that sent Ianto's hand finally on its journey. It started slow and subtle, first stroking over Jack's chest, following the contours of his suspenders and the placket of the shirt below. At the same time Jack moaned appreciatively, as Ianto started to show more and more passion in his kiss as well. He not as much dominated but gently led the kiss, so that it was easy for Jack to follow.

Ianto had learned from the master of seduction and he intended to put his knowledge to full use. Jack probably never realized when the buttons of his shirt were opened slowly, one after another, because he was distracted by the intense kisses. Only when Ianto pulled the shirt underneath out of the hem of the trousers Jack broke the kiss to hiss as the cool air hit his sensitized skin.

Ianto wouldn't have any distraction apart from the kiss though, so he instantly took Jack's mouth again, quickly rolling on Jack to shield him from the wind. While his leg still held most of his weight his right leg came to a rest between Jack's slightly opened legs. Ianto decided to use this to his advantage as he sensually started to rub his thigh against Jack's crotch.

Jack moaned again, his hips bucking clearly with a mind of their own. Ianto put a stop to that as well by letting even more of his weight rest on Jack's muscular form. Jack obediently stilled his movements and retreated to just lying there moaning and enjoying the kiss. Content with that reaction, Ianto's hand's started moving again, while the slow and steady movement of his thigh never faltered.

Soon he'd pushed down the shirt over Jack's shoulders and Jack's undershirt up to his collarbone, so he had access to most of his lover's chest. It was finally the time to break the kiss as Ianto quickly loosened his own tie and ordered: "Close your eyes, Jack."

Jack didn't hesitate even for the blink of an eye before following the command.

Ianto shortly stopped every movement to blindfold Jack with his tie, before resuming and giving another order "Now lie back and just feel me."

This time Jack took his time to follow the command, but after a few seconds Ianto felt Jack's body relax. He knew how much Jack loved watching him giving him pleasure, but he also knew that it still gave Jack a feeling of control over him and over their coupling. But he didn't want any of that now because Jack was supposed to just feel. He would probably let him watch much later, when he was already lost to the passion.

If he asked nicely for it, that is.

Jack was soon writhing under Ianto's knowing touch. The young Welsh knew by now most of Jack's hotspots and he was trained to play his cards right. He had pulled the shirt completely off Jack's arms and freed him of it. With two sharp pulls Jack's undershirt was also gone and left his whole chest exposed to Ianto's ministrations. The young Welsh lost no time to dive in and nibble on Jack's neck. The captain moaned appreciatively his hands found their way to Ianto's head. They didn't try to give him directions though, so Ianto let them stay there instead of pushing them back on Jack's coat.

Ianto now concentrated on his trail of kisses down over Jack's chest to his left nipple, slowly circling it before finally sucking it into his mouth. He bit down softly, earning a groan before soothing the hard nub with wet licks. Then he pulled his mouth of and blew softly over it, causing Jack to shiver. From there he kissed his way to the other side, repeating every motion on the other waiting nipple. He alternated his movements from there for a while, knowing how much Jack loved the attention on those very sensitive body parts.

When Jack started moaning without pause Ianto knew it was time to move on, so he slowly started his trail again, this time to the south. He'd always loved Jack's physical appearance and he was very glad that Jack took so much effort to be in this state of health. His flat and muscled stomach just was gorgeous and Ianto loved to take his time to play there. He let his tongue dip into the navel, before he moved on to nibble on tense muscles. Jack was so distracted by it that he probably never realized that Ianto's thigh had stopped moving and was now replaced by hands that opened his fly.

Finally, after endless minutes of teasing, Ianto started to strip Jack in earnest. With three sharp pulls he freed Jack from his pants, leaving him only in his tight boxers. They were made of cotton and were dark blue, which was the same as the captain's eyes. Jack's already leaking erection had left a dark stain on them and Ianto leaned in to lick over it. Jack's hips bucked and he moaned, causing Ianto to chuckle and relish in how much of his famous self control Jack had already lost.

Ianto wondered if he should tease Jack a little more through the soft cotton, but decided against it as his own arousal made him impatient for the real deal of Jack's musky smell and the heady taste of Jack on his tongue. So the boxers had to go too and Jack quickly helped him along by lifting his hips.

Jack's breathing was soon ragged as Ianto's hungry mouth finally descended on his erection. He started with wet licks, which only circled the head leaving only a taste of things to come. Then his tongue followed the main vein down to its base where Ianto buried his nose in Jack's pubic hair inhaling the musky and aroused scent of his lover. From there his lips found the soft skin of Jacks testicles, which were very sensitive and needed pretty cautious handling. The rest of Jack's body sometimes craved the rougher way of lovemaking, but never his balls. Ianto's touch was feather-light and even his tongue made sure not to work there with too much pressure.

Ianto just wanted to suck a finger into his mouth to start on the hidden entrance below the tight sac as Jack's husky sounding voice broke the silence "Ianto, please."

The words made Ianto instantly stop in wonder. It was exceedingly rare for Jack to plead and especially in bed. He was such a proud and cocky creature, always the joker, the teaser himself and really famous for his self control. Ianto had managed to make him beg perhaps twice since they started sleeping with each other and they both had been surprised about it when it happened. This was no exception as Ianto instantly realized how lost Jack must already be to his intense feelings – perhaps due to the emotional turmoil of the last months and his recent memories - if he asked him for no more teasing.

Ianto was happy to oblige though and racked his brain how to work this without serious teasing at the beginning. Originally Ianto had wanted to fuck Jack here on the shore, but the other man's plea made that suddenly impossible. Jack's healing factor usually prevented any hurried intercourse with him on the bottom. There were those few times when Jack actually wanted to feel the pain, but Ianto wanted to give him nothing but pleasure here. While being regenerated, well muscles and staying young was pretty nice, but it also meant a practical virgin anus that needed patient preparation every time anew.

Jack didn't look very patient right now and actually Ianto didn't want stop touching him even for a minute to look in his backpack for the lube. He needed another solution for this problem and suddenly an idea occurred to him. He quickly opened his own pants and pushed them together with his shorts to his knees. Jack desperately needed to touch him anyway, because the man hated to leave his partners unsatisfied and Ianto hoped to wear him out that he could perhaps doze a little beside him afterwards, without having to worry about Ianto's needs.

With gentle moves he put Jack onto his side and turned himself upside down, so that he was looking now at Jack's feet instead of his head. Jack still couldn't see him but the sounds of his turning must have informed him about what Ianto had planned out for them. Jack's hand already greedily looked for Ianto's cock before it finally found it.

This time it was Ianto who moaned as Jack's expert fingers closed around his throbbing erection and played him like an instrument. God that man really knew how to touch. He felt the tug of Jack's other hand on his hip and he obediently moved forward, so that Jack's mouth had easy access to the waiting organ. But as much as Ianto was distracted by the sudden attention on his arousal, he still had a mission to accomplish.

He took some deep and even breaths, trying to center himself and finally looked ahead to Jack's arousal, which was still waiting for him. He resumed his earlier licking movements and started to imitate everything Jack was doing to him. It wasn't easy, but this wasn't the first time they were doing it like this and so he already had some practice in it.

Ianto figured they were slowly but steadily approaching the end of all this, if Jack's needy moans and greedy sucking were any indication. So Ianto stopped his frantic up and down movement around Jack's cock to gently lick the head a least one more time before releasing it. He wanted to give Jack some extra pleasure and he hoped he would manage as they'd never done that in this position before. He grabbed Jack's hips and pulled the man even nearer to him as before. Jack's movement faltered and Ianto knew that Jack was curious what his next move would be.

He slowly closed his arm around Jack's left leg and pulled it over his head, so that he now had access to Jack's secret entrance. He heard Jack groan as the other man realized what he was about to do and Jack's tongue dove in with extra effort on Ianto's erection.

Ianto slowly counted to ten in his head to keep his control under the onslaught but then he finally licked his lips a last time before he leaned in. As Jack suggested this practice the first time Ianto had been scandalized. Jack had quickly backed off and hadn't mentioned it for a while, until one drunken night he'd just done it to Ianto without warning him beforehand. Ianto had struggled and Jack had again reminded him that he wouldn't do anything he didn't want, but he should at least try it out before judging it. Jack had looked so sincere and had never asked for him to do it back, so Ianto finally shrugged and gave his okay. He hadn't known how good it would feel and how addicting the feeling would become. To Ianto this was the most intimate pleasure and he'd soon wanted to reciprocate without Jack having to ask for it. They usually saved it up for special moments though, to keep its magic and Ianto felt heady with arousal only thinking about it.

Ianto knew that Jack wouldn't be able to still his movements when he did that, so he was warned as Jack's legs jerked at the first touch of Ianto's tongue on his anus. He slowly circled the rosy muscle while his hands slightly pulled the cheeks apart. He used much saliva at first, to make his movements as easy as possible, before he slowly started to worm his tongue into the opening. As soon as he'd worked it loose enough he established a slow, maddening rhythm that soon had Jack swearing above him around his mouthful of cock. The humming sensations spiked Ianto's own arousal and it was clear both were on the brink.

With one last push of his tongue into that welcoming heat Ianto came first, triggering Jack's orgasm as he went flying on the sensations humming through him. Jack's cry of release was muffled and as a direct consequence of their unusual simultaneous orgasms, he choked a little on Ianto's cum. When Jack got his breath back, he chuckled over his own mishap as he still enjoyed the intense feelings.

As soon as Ianto got his breath back he moved his head from its position clamped between Jack's legs and turned his attention to Jack's come. He licked it of Jack's chest and stomach and tended also to the few droplets which had hit his own stomach. Then he finally turned again so that he was now facing his lover again.

He dove in for another kiss and moaned as the taste of their now mixed come hit his taste buds. He really loved the intimacy it provided to share such an intense experience. For another small eternity they just lay there kissing again, while their bodies slowly started to cool off.

Finally Jack broke the kiss and whispered very quietly "Thank you." Then he added mischievously "And happy birthday, tea-boy."

"Happy birthday to you too, Jack Harkness, whoever you really are and whenever your birthday really was." Ianto answered and meant every word.

Soon they would have to return to Cardiff and be their responsible selves. But right now, they were just lovers enjoying each other's warmth and strength.

For once, that was enough.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 18****th****September 2010 **


End file.
